Desarrollo emocional
by Larissa Martz
Summary: Acerca de Molly Weasley, su cariño hacía Rose y sus emociones al ver a ambos primos en el matadero. Side Story/Spinn Off de Los Juegos del Fénix.
1. Indiferencia

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a la brillante J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**Indiferencia**.

Desde pequeñas, aún en sus disputas, Molly y Rose han estado siempre juntas. Ambas tienen la cara redonda, son de una estatura promedio y están llenas de pecas. Puede que ambas sean muy parecidas en cuanto a sus habilidades —pésimas voladoras— y apariencia, sin embargo, lo que las distingue a sus siete años de edad es la indiferencia que Molly siente acerca de los Juegos.

Mientras Rose grita por los cielos su ira hacía el Ministerio, los Juegos, hacía su magia, Molly simplemente se dedica a observarla. Todavía no muestra signos de tener magia, por lo que ha ganado la envidia de su prima. Es ese corto lapso de dos años, antes de que llegase su novena primavera —donde haría estallar las ventanas de la cocina— que Molly Weasley se muestra confundida. No sabe cómo actuar. ¿Debe de alegrarse por ser una squib, o decepcionarse cuando ve a sus primos hacer magia involuntaria?

Molly Weasley opta por tomar una actitud indiferente ante todo lo que se le interpusiera. No le importa ser una squib, tanto si fuera para bien o mal, así mismo si resultara ser una bruja después de todo. Será desterrada por el Ministerio, o seleccionada por el cáliz. Finalmente, las repercusiones en ambos escenarios son las mismas.


	2. Compasión

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a la brillante J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**Compasión**.

Es alarmante en algún sentido, pero todos logran aceptar que Molly resultó ser una bruja.

Es en su primer viaje a Hogwarts donde Molly se da cuenta de que ahora su nombre está flotando en las llamas del cáliz. Ahora es cuando comprende lo que Rose sentía y la magnitud del problema. Ahora ya no puede permitir la indiferencia inundar su cuerpo, sus acciones y sus pensamientos. Aquel sentimiento se va desvaneciendo poco a poco cuando ve a todos sus compañeros de casa temerosos de entrar al castillo.

Quiere disculparse con ella, con Rose. Sin embargo su temor a los ataques de ira que tiene esta la detienen. Por eso, aunque no pueda expresar sus disculpas de manera adecuada hacía la prima a quién más adora (y a la que tal vez hirió más), Molly decide ser alguien en quién Rose pueda confiar todas las cosas inadecuadas y peligrosas que diga sobre el Ministerio.

Otra Molly renace. Una que trata de ser compasiva, atenta y cariñosa con los demás; que aunque no es tan fuerte y valiente como Rose, logra ganarse la confianza en los demás.


	3. Impaciencia

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a la brillante J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**Impaciencia**.

¿Cuántos días faltan para la selección? ¿Será por fin el año en que uno de ellos tenga que decir adiós para siempre? Molly no puede concentrarse en Pociones con esos pensamientos. Tampoco puede entender porqué Albus o Rose se encuentran tan calmados respecto a eso. No entiende como pueden guardar la calma.

Retuerce sus dedos hasta que hacen un pequeño «crack» y siente aquella sensación tranquilizadora que recorre su cuerpo entero. Todos los años es lo mismo. Su ritmo cardíaco aumenta por segundo la pensar en las posibilidades. Molly quiere que la selección empiece de una vez y acabe de una buena vez. Que vuelen los meses que faltan y se aproxime pronto. Tiene miedo de saber quienes serán los pobres desdichados, pero… Toma un profundo respiro y trata de sonreír. Por muy impaciente que se encuentre, tiene la certeza de que ella nunca será campeona. Mucho menos su hermana y sus primos.

Se olvida por un momento de las selecciones y se encamina hacía los jardines para alcanzar a Albus y a Rose, que ya están acostumbrados a sus ataques de impaciencia.


	4. Desesperación

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a la brillante J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**Desesperación.**

Desde la ventana de su habitación, ella observa con tristeza el jardín trasero. Ve los matorrales y los arbustos combinarse, con sus distintas tonalidades verdes que le dan cierta belleza al descuido que los Weasley le han dado durante tantos años.

Molly recuerda los momentos que Rose y ella vivieron de pequeñas, como corrían por toda la extensión del terreno, jugando a las atrapadas al no querer —y poder— jugar al Quidditch con los demás. Eran hermosos esos días, tan llenos de jubilo. No tenían que preocuparse por los Juegos, ni siquiera por recibir la temida carta a Hogwarts. O así se obligaba a recordarlos.

Se ríe con tristeza al recordar como Rose y ella discutían sobre la magia que Molly aún no había profesado. Su prima le gritaba a la cara que se enorgullecería de ser una squib si eso le evitaba ir a Hogwarts. Inmediatamente, Molly se dedicaba a reprocharle cómo Rose le restregaba en la cara su magia. Todas esas disputas terminaban con una de las dos furiosas, llorando. Luego, llegó aquella fase de indiferencia y Rose seguía igual, reprochando al Ministerio, a todos.

Con el tiempo, Molly descubrió que admira a Rose por eso y que aspira a ser como ella en todos los sentidos. Porque Rose es fuerte, valiente y razonable cuando los demás pierden los estribos.

Ella no puede evitar llorar todas las noches contra su almohada cuando se imagina a Rose tener un final peor que el de Alicia Michele, u otros campeones no victoriosos. Se siente inferior cada vez que llora, se desprecia. Se pregunta si debería mostrarse débil. La incertidumbre la está destrozando. La desesperación, la ansiedad la carcome entera, como arrastrándose sobre su cuerpo, tratando de meterse debajo de su piel. Quiere ser tan Gryffindor como Rose y sus demás primos son, pero no puede evitar derramar las lágrimas que se forman en sus ojos.

Al final del día, Molly solo queda observando ese mismo lugar, detrás de los cristales mugrosos de su habitación. Donde a veces se imagina a Rose y a ella jugando, con sus primos volando sobre ellas.

El día antes del inicio de los Juegos, Molly Weasley no sale de su habitación y vuelve a observar esa ventana.

El diecinueve de Julio, el día en que los Juegos del Fénix empiezan, Molly Weasley se da cuenta que ser valiente no consiste en no llorar, tampoco en soportar ver a sus primos correr por sus vidas, sino en tener la habilidad de aceptar lo que el futuro te depara. No obstante, no puede evitar sentirse desesperada e impotente al no poder hacer nada para ayudarlos.


	5. Rencor

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a la brillante J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**Rencor.**

También esta Albus, el querido hermano de Lily y su primo varón más querido, que se encuentra al mismo matadero que su Rose. El nudo que ya tiene en su garganta se hace más pesado cuando piensa en la sonrisa que Albus le dirigía en la clase de Herbología cuando ella no entendía lo que tío Neville les decía. Siempre ha sido alguien en quién confiar, dice lo que debe decir en el momento preciso; tiene la habilidad de hacer sentir mejor a las personas.

Algunas veces, Molly puede clasificarse como optimista, pero esta vez sabe que no hay salida. No es como las escapadas que se daba Rose, donde no resultaba atrapada por ningún profesor o mortífago. Este año los del Londres mágico tendrán un gran festín, un gran baño de sangre del cual se jactaran con orgullo.

Su sangre le hierve al pensar en el Ministerio, en Lord Voldemort, y subconscientemente, en todas aquellas personas que no pudieron contra ellos, que no supieron defender su libertad. Sus manos se vuelven puños y, aunque lo deteste, lágrimas de rabia se le escapan.

No puede hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con su padre. Desearía que su madre estuviera ahí con ella, consolándola, pero no es posible.

El rencor no es bueno, pero tampoco el Ministerio lo es al quitarles a familiares tan queridos como ellos dos después de haberle arrebatado tanto a su familia. Nunca, de los nunca, los perdonará. Y, algún día, ella encontrará una forma de vengarse.


End file.
